


Not Much Chance to Talk

by Bullfinch



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullfinch/pseuds/Bullfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runin Cousland wants to talk to Zev about their relationship. Zev would rather do some other things first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Chance to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Short, self-indulgent, and nothing that I'm sure hasn't been done before, but I've just shown up to this whole Dragon Age business (I know, I'm about five years late) so cut me some slack.

Zevran digs in his pack and grins. "There you are." He withdraws the object and unwraps its protective covering, tossing the cloth to the floor on top of his shirt.

Runin stares. "You…brought sex toys with you. On an assassination mission."

"Hm? Oh, no! I purchased this _after_ failing spectacularly to end your life." Zev rotates the metal dildo, the polished surface catching the lantern light. 

"But you've been with me the whole time, and I never saw you sneak off to…oh. I wouldn't, would I?" He reclines onto his elbows, eager to get things started. Wonders if it's wrong to find such a capacity for deception extremely arousing.

"If you had, I would be most disappointed with myself." Zev's on top of him immediately, straddling his hips and kissing him with lively hunger.

Rune thinks, as Zev's hands run up his bare chest and back down again, that he might sense something more there than just years of experience. Maybe a little bit of true tenderness. Maybe. They haven't really talked about it.

And they're not likely to do that now. Zev's hand is already sliding into his pants, so as soon as his tongue is no longer held prisoner he's sure he'll be moaning wantonly. Not much chance to talk.

The flat of Zev's hand cupping his vulva. Rune breaks the kiss and sighs, content. "Zev," he murmurs.

"Hm?" Zev kisses Rune's neck, circles his clit with one finger.

" _Ah—_ nothing, that just—feels good." He lets his eyes drift shut, tilts his head to open himself to Zev's soft kisses. Their bodies press together, and Rune savors it, the physical intimacy, wishing it were partnered with a different kind of intimacy. A riskier kind. The kind they haven't talked about.

The kisses grow less gentle. Rune inhales sharply at the scraping of Zev's teeth, Zev's lips locking over a patch of skin. Now he's just trying to leave a mark. (Alistair was horrified the first time he saw that. He pretends not to be now, but he's nowhere near expert in the art of deception.) Rune lays back on the bed, wraps an arm around Zev's back, his fingers digging into firm muscle. Zev's hand is flat against his crotch, and he rolls his hips against it, but it's not enough. Zev chuckles in his ear. "Look at you. So eager. You're soaking wet, you know."

"Well, I've got an unbearably attractive master assassin straddling me, can you really blame me?" Rune breathes, letting his grip relent as Zev rises a little.

"I suppose not. I have come to understand that I am impossible to resist." Zev starts tracing circles around Rune's entrance.

Rune sits bolt upright, pressing his forehead into Zev's chest. " _Shit._ Oh, shit. I didn't think I'd be—"

"So sensitive? Please, this is not the first time you have demonstrated such a readiness to…" He grins slyly. "…react." Slides two fingers into Rune.

Rune gasps, clutching at Zev's arm, his whole body shivering. Maker, that feels good. Zev chuckles above him. "You liked that?"

Rune decides it's time to gain some ground here. He fumbles at the waistband of Zev's pants, finds the laces, and tugs the knot undone.

"You devious creature." But Zev doesn't protest, just hooks his fingers, stroking Rune's inner walls. It becomes substantially more difficult to concentrate, Rune growing clumsy, pawing at laces that just don't want to loosen. At last he gets Zev's pants open and pulls his cock free.

"So unfair. You have a much easier angle," Zev remarks. It's true, with Rune sitting up now, Zev sitting on his thighs. 

So Rune rests his forehead against Zev's chest for another moment. He doesn't want them to separate. Then he smacks Zev's ass. "Fine, get off me for a second. And take your pants off already."

"I could ask the same of you." He stands.

Rune lies back and yanks his pants off, almost kneeing himself in the face at least once in his impatience. When he finally kicks them aside, he sees Zev sliding the reinforced leather down over his perfect ass with far more grace than Rune has at his own disposal. Zev shimmies a little, grinning wickedly over his shoulder. Rune hardly notices. He's not watching Zev's face.

Zev folds his pants over his arm and bends over to place them on top of his shirt (a motion Rune appreciates). When he turns around he's holding the dildo. He waggles it in the air. "What do you think?"

Rune's never used sex toys with someone else but he can't imagine it'll be anything but mind-shatteringly incredible in Zev's skilled hands. "Do it. But only if you kiss me while you're putting it in."

So he lies back, and Zev kneels between his legs, sliding his fingers over Rune's slick vulva. "Soaking wet, I tell you. It's marvelous."

"Considering you're the culprit, I'm— _oh._ " Two fingers entering him. "I'm pretty sure that counts as boasting."

"Boasting? How do you know I'm not just…" The fingers disappear, replaced by cool metal resting at his entrance. Then there's Zev's face over him. "…happy to see you enjoying yourself so much?"

Rune's expecting Zev to swoop down and capture his mouth with a passionate kiss, but instead there's a moment there where they just smile at each other, Rune, at least, a little drunk on Zev's closeness, on going for a roll in the hay with the man who once tried to (and nearly succeeded in) killing him. Whom he trusts now with his life.

Then Zev kisses him.

Not with the hungry intensity of before. This is much softer. It takes Rune by surprise, but he returns it in kind, keeping it here, in this tender, unfamiliar place. Why haven't they done this before? This is nice. This is perfect.

Zev slides the dildo in. Rune destroys the moment by moaning loudly into Zev's mouth, which he doesn't think he could've avoided anyway. But the dildo's slightly thicker than Zev's cock and he feels so _full_ and Zev's laughing low and quiet. "You may be a Grey Warden but you moan like a whore."

"F…" Rune raises a hand weakly and flips him off. "Fuck you."

"Oh, now don't be like that. I love all your depraved noises." Zev kisses him one more time before sitting back again. "How do you feel? It's not too big, is it?"

He gives a thumbs-up. "No, don't worry, it's—ah _fuck—"_

Zev, never particularly patient, doesn't wait for Rune to finish the sentence before he starts thrusting, rubbing Rune's clit with his free hand. Rune grabs the blanket under him in handfuls, releasing it and balling it in his fists again as if searching for something to hold onto and not finding it. Hears Zev laughing in delight. He knows why Zev did this, bought the toy instead of fucking him in the usual way. The _readiness to react_. Rune has a tendency toward whorish noises and desperate writhing, and Zev has made known just how much he likes those qualities in a partner. This way he can enjoy them without being so distracted.

Time to give him what he wants. "Come on," Rune growls. "You can do better than that."

So Zev does better.

Rune slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from waking up everyone else in the inn. An additional benefit: no human (or elf) can fuck this fast and hard for this long. But Zev has powerful arms, and jackhammering the dildo in and out of Rune's cunt doesn't appear to be taking anything out of him at all. He watches Rune with a little self-satisfied smile while Rune yells and bucks, heat building at his entrance, a dull shock of pleasure each time the dildo hilts in him. Zev's fingers dip down to gather wetness before returning to Rune's clit, manipulating him with expert skill. 

It doesn't take long. Not with Zev smiling at him like that. The orgasm bursts into his awareness but he holds it back, gesturing vaguely. That won't work. He tries to say something. _"Fuck._ " Not helpful. "Zev. _Fuck."_

"Was there something you wanted?" Zev doesn't break his pace.

"C'mere. Oh, _shit._ " He tries to breathe. It's hard.

Zev shifts, sliding the dildo all the way in and holding it there with his knee, still working Rune's clit mercilessly with one hand. With his other he strokes Rune's face as he leans over. "What would you ask of me?"

"S—stay—here—oh, fuck, _fuck—_ " The orgasm won't be suppressed any longer, and it explodes, charging through his entire body. He wraps both arms around Zev, holding him close as he yells into Zev's shoulder. Feels Zev holding him too. His cunt clenches around the warm metal inside him in rapid-fire bursts, each contraction of his muscles sending another wave of pleasure through him. He hisses curses into Zev's skin, riding it out.

When he can breathe again he lets Zev go and relaxes. "Fuck. Maker's fucking breath."

"I hope you know that was incredibly arousing to watch." Zev reaches down and pulls the dildo out.

Rune's toes curl as the fullness in his cunt disappears. "Fuck."

"Mm." He settles on top of Rune, his head on Rune's chest. "Perhaps I should give you a moment to recover."

"Oh no." He rolls over, flipping Zev onto his back. "You're not getting off that easy."

——

Rune's not sure it's the best blow job he's ever given, but he thinks it's up there, considering the noises Zev was making. 

They're spooning now, under the blanket. Rune's got an arm around Zev's chest, their legs tangled in each other. The sex has left him sleepy, and he lets his eyes close. He's just starting to drift off when he hears Zev start to talk.

"I told you that I took this job because I was hoping to die."

Rune doesn't dare say a word. He can tell this moment is delicate. If he disturbs it, he doesn't know how long it'll be until they can find it again.

"And as I lay there bleeding on the ground, it seemed I might after all. Wonderful. A plan executed perfectly. And I saw you approaching, flanked by a qunari, a witch, and a templar.

"And I thought, this is impossible. The Grey Wardens do not hire qunari, and the witch and the templar should have killed each other long ago, not fought side by side. What is keeping them together like this? And then there was you. You were trying at that moment to decide whether or not to kill me. But there was something missing there. No suspicious narrowing of the eyes. Not even the cruel bend of the mouth, when a human looks at an elf. And I thought, he is not deciding whether or not to kill his assassin. He is deciding whether or not to kill this man, bleeding on the ground, at his complete and utter mercy."

Rune kisses Zev's shoulder. It seems like the right thing to do.

"So I began pleading for my life. I don't know why. Reflexively, I suppose. I am well-trained in many things, including talking my way out of perilous situations. Somehow I convinced you that I should not die just yet. And then you reached down and helped me to my feet. And I discovered at that moment that I did not wish to die anymore."

"I love you," Rune murmurs. Stupid thing to say. Far too much stress on an already fragile moment.

"I…yes. I suppose that's right. I feel very strongly about you, in a way I have not felt before. Very strongly. I just did not know what to call it." Zev flips over and kisses him on the mouth.

Rune grins. They finally talked. Would you look at that. He feels like they should talk more, but right now he's about to pass out so he just flops onto his back and pulls Zev on top of him.

They fall asleep like that. Nothing left between them.


End file.
